


why don't you make me

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: "shut up.""why don't you make me?"





	why don't you make me

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr anon for the prompt!! ngl i've never written or even really read gabilliam before so let me know if it's super bad or smth  
> also sorry it's so short

“Will you just  _ shut up?” _ Gabe snaps, voice edging on the threshold of real irritation.

Bill knows he's taking this too far, but that's not enough to keep him from stepping even closer to Gabe and smirking. “Why don't you make me?”

Gabe's eyes flick down to the younger man's lips briefly, but then he steps back and reaches into his jacket pocket.

“Wha-” Bill starts to say, utterly confused, but he's cut off when Gabe pulls a bandana out of his pocket and ties it around his mouth, effectively gagging him.

Bill blinks. He's kind of at a loss for words right now, like,  _ what the fuck _ ?

Gabe grins. “Not what you were expecting, huh, Bilvy?”

Surprise wearing off, Bill yanks the bandana away and throws it to the ground. “Fuck you,” he says, though it's without any real malice.

Gabe just rolls his eyes and kisses Bill. 

_ fin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! feedback makes my day! :)


End file.
